


I wish I were Heather

by Dysfunctional_butokay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Break Up, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eventual Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Original Character(s), Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfunctional_butokay/pseuds/Dysfunctional_butokay
Summary: Hey guys! This fic is based on Conan Gray's song Heather,  which by the way , YOU ALL SHOULD LISTEN TO HOLY SHIT IT'S SO GOOD. It's angsty as fuck , but istg its gonna get better. Also please leave kudos and comments!!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22
Collections: fuck it gay reddie





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie turns around to check the time. The dim red lights showed 2:38. He sighs and gets up. The knocking continues until Eddie walks infront of his window. Richie beams at him while Eddie twists the lock to let him in. He stumbles into the room and smooths his black sweater. 

"I'm not even going to ask you why you came". Richie chuckles and makes his way to the bed. "You wound me Edster". Eddie grimaces at the nickname. "Can a man not visit his lover". Richie says with a dramatic sigh. Eddie rolls his eyes despite the heat rising in his cheeks. "Shut the fuck up Rich". Richie takes out his sweater , leaving him only in his 'guns and roses' tshirt.

He shoves Richie to make place for himself on the bed and lays down. Richie chuckles and lays down beside him. Eddie's breath hitches when he notices how close they are. Richie drapes an arm around Eddie's waist to bring him close. 

It feels different now , they always did this when they were young , but some how over the years, Eddie's intentions changed. "Stop thinking so loud Eds". Richie says , his eyes slowly drooping. Eddie sighs and turns around only for Richie to bring him even close so he could soon him. 

He eventually falls asleep to Richie's soft breathing. They get up to the beeping of Eddie's alarm which showed 7:00 A.M. and 3rd December. He gently shakes Richie. "Rich come on, we have school". When Richie starts stirring, he gets up to go to the washroom. By the time he walks out, Richie's gone , leaving behind a small not on his desk reading he'll see Eddie soon. A small chuckle escapes his mouth as he sees a small drawing of what seemed like a dick. 

He changes into his light blue button up and Jean's with black converse. When he goes to wear his jacket, he sees Richie's black sweater that he must've forgotten. He picks it up and oh , it gives out a strong smell that screams 'Richie'. He wears the sweater , picks up his bad and walks out of his house after giving his mother a small peck on her cheek. 

\----

When he reaches the gates , he sees Stan raising an eyebrow at him. When Stan nudges Richie in the shoulder to turn around, Richie's jaw drops down to the floor. Eddie flushes at the attention and manages to throw a small glare down Stan's way. "You- uhm - forgot y-your sweater yesterday". Stan smacks Richie on his arm to stop him from gawking . "Y-yeah it's cool. You can keep it if you like".

"I don't know Rich aren't you feeling cold?" Richie shrugs but Stan could make out the slight pink on his cheeks. "No biggie spaghetti. Beside it looks better on you than me". Eddie groans at the name but the corners of his lips said otherwise. "Don't call me that asshole, and t-thanks". He said with a small smile.

The rest of the day went as usual. At recess , they all sat down at their regular table. "I don't think you can snort chocolate powder Rich". Bill said with the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Mike chuckled when Richie gasped in mock offense. "By jove Billy Boy , how dare you underestimate the great Trashnose". The table burst out laughing . Beverly shot a look at Eddie who was trying his best not to.

A girl walked past accidentally dropping her tray on the table. "Oh fuck-shit I'm so so sorry". The girl was wearing a red hoodie and her hair was a short brown Bob cut. "Hey, it's all good . Wait let me help you". Richie got up and started helping her. What the fuck. Why was Richie so nice to her, they had literally JUST fucking met. Stan raised his eyebrows at Beverly who rolled her eyes. 

Once they were done she put her hand out towards Richie. "Didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Heather!". Richie gave a soft smile and shakes her hand. "I'm Richie Trashmouth Tozier at your service".The girl giggled and Richie had a fond look on his face. "Eddie, I can see the steam out of your ears cool down". Beverly whispered to him. "Oh and these are my friends". They all introduced themselves, Eddie with a little bitterness but be could blame that at Stan's constant looks to Beverly that was getting under his skin. "I'll see you guys later then . Bye guys, bye Richie". 

Richie's eyes followed her until she was out of the scene. "What was that about Trashmouth?". Mike asked gently nudging his shoulder. Richie had a love-sick face on that was making it very hard for Eddie to not puke all over him. "I don't know , maybe the love of my life". He ended with a small sigh . Beverly chuckled causing him to glare at her. "She seemed nice , don't you think?". Everyone gave small agreements. "I don't know about that". Everyone turned to look at Eddie who turned red under the sudden attention. 

"Aww spagheds are you getting jealous? You know you're my main man". He said with a wink. Eddie coughed awkwardly trying to cover the red in his cheeks that seemed to once again flare up. "Shut up dickwad , I don't care who you like and what you do. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to my class". Richie had a small hurt look on his face. Everyone shared knowing looks . "I'll check on him". Stan finally said.

"Eddie what was that about?". Eddie groaned and cursed at himself for not walking faster. "What do you mean Stan?" He asked innocently. "Oh so that was just nothing right? I saw you boiling up , you're very obvious Eddie". Stan deadpanned. Eddie felt his eyes threatening to spill. "Leave me alone Stan, you don't know shit". He said gently shoving Stan. Eddie started walking back to his class when-"But I do, I fucking do". This made Eddie stop dead in his tracks to look around at Stan. "You saw the way he looked at her". He said leaving a small sob.

Stan sadly smiled at him and walked up to him , wrapping his arms around Eddie. "Trust me, it won't last long with you around". Eddie let out a wet chuckle. "Right, like that's going to work". Stan rolled his eyes. "Miracles happen Eddie ". Eddie now barked out a full laugh. "What shitty hallmark card did you get that from?" They both laughed now, helping Eddie forget about Heather, if only for a second.


	2. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but Richie and Heather get together in this one. But I swear things our going to get better for Eddie baby :)) . Also this is a short one , but things are coming together amigos

The next day , Eddie wore the same sweater, Richie's. He loved it , the polyester feeling. But Heather.......He shakes that thought away, focusing on Beverly And Mike who were talking about something. "Hey guys, where are the others?". He asked with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes , as Beverly caught. "Stan, Bill and Ben are driving in together . Richie on the other hand". She looked at Mike who had a sad smile. "What about Richie?". Beverly seemed hesitant, but when Eddie gave her a mock encouraging look she let out a sigh. "He's coming in with Heather". 

And that was it. Eddie felt his heart break into pieces , like a mirror. The concerned look Beverly gave him made him wonder if the cracking was audible. He felt his eyes heating up , ready to spill out with fresh warm tears on his cold skin. "What do you m-mean with Heat- her?". He asked successfully without his voice cracking. "He took her out yesterday apparently". Mike chimed in. Eddie checked his pockets. Where'd he keep his inhaler again? 

He felt arms two pairs of arms around him. Mike and Bev hugged him tight while he felt himself breaking down even more. All these years he had only one fear , and that seemed to come true. He hated himself for keep his hopes up. God she was pretty too wasn't she? Of course Richie would fall for her. "It'll get better Eddie". Beverly pulled out with a small smile. Eddie couldn't speak out, like his Heart was stuck in his throat. He gave her small nod , barely even there. 

Throughout the day he managed to avoid Richie who was with Heather the whole time. He almost felt disgusted. Seeing Richie with someone who wasn't him broke his heart. And to add to all of this , the fucking cherry on top if you must, he saw them holding hands and giving small pecks to each other when they thought no one was looking. Gross.

Bill and Ben kept asking him if he was okay. He'd say he was, it was easier to lie than spill out the truth. At recess they all met up. Eddie would usually sit beside him. But today when he saw Heather joining them, he couldn't help but give a lame-ass excuse to skip. Had he not walked away so fast, he'd see the way Richie's eyes trailed down to him. 

\-----

"Alright , enough of this bullshit. Eds stop ignoring me. I did fuck all". It had been around a week since Richie and Heather got together. Also a week since Richie had seen Eddie with all of them. "Nothing Richard, you didn't do anything wrong. Now leave me alone". Eddie increased his pace to get to the library as fast as he could. "Like I'm supposed to believe that. Why won't you talk to me?". 

Eddie groaned, halting to a stop. "Richie , I'm sorry okay ? I shouldn't have ignored you. Now please can I leave?". Eddie saw his face heat up in frustration. "I don't understand for fucks sake". He shouted, loud enough for a few people to turn around and look at them. "I just fucking miss you, you know? It's been long enough for me to go crazy ". Eddie's breathe hitched when Richie said this. Ofcourse, he'd miss him too. But Heather.

"Yeah -god okay , we'll see each other today at that cafe, okay?". Richie let out a small wet chuckle. "Thank the Lord, y-yes". Richie beamed at him and Eddie felt happy for the first time in a while. Richie gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek and laughed walking away. Eddie stood there , his hand where Richie had just kissed him tingling from the feeling of his lips.

Wait where was he supposed to go again? Oh , Library, right.


	3. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Stan discuss about Heather and Richie while Richie and Eddie meet up at the cafe. Only to meet Heather .

"Oh hey". Beverly waved at Stan who was sitting in the corner. He waved back and signed her to come at his table. She sat down next to him and took out her book. They both read in a comfortable silence when Stan nudged Beverly. "What?".

"Do you think Richie actually likes Heather?". Stan looked up at Beverly , who looked taken aback by the question. She shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't really tell me much". Stan hummed in response. "She looks like Eddie, doesn't she?". Beverly chuckled and nodded her head. "He's an idiot". Stan rolled his eyes while. "Are they both not aware?". Stan nodded. "Ah yes, classic Richie and Eddie." They both barked out a laugh at that.

\----

Eddie walked to wear Richie was sitting. He looked awfully adorable with his hair sticking up in different directions as he tried managing two straws on his finger. "That isn't going to work dickwad". Richie beamed at him. "Spaghedio, whadyo want zo drink". Eddie grimaced. "I'm pretty sure that accent isn't a thing". Richie gave him a mock sob with a finger indicating a tear rolling down his face. 

"Hi what can I get for you guys". Wait that sounded familiar. When he looked up from the menu to look at them, he saw Heather who had a surprised look on her face when she saw Richie and Eddie. "Holy shit, richie?". Richie's eyes widened. "Babe?". Richie turned to look at Eddie who must've visibly flinched. 

Richie got up to give Heather a kiss. Eddie can see Heather smiling in it. Why was he here again? Right, to talk to Richie about why he kept ignoring him. If he found out , he'd probably ignore Eddie for the rest of his life. Eddie felt goosebumps run up his hands in disgust as Richie brought her closer, hands on her waist, the same hand that he brought Eddie closer with a week ago.

"Sorry Eds, got caught up a little here" . Richie gave a shit eating grin to Heather. "I think I'm gonna go." Eddie said while picking up his bag. If he sees a second more of Heather and Richie together, he'd probably burst out in rage. "Wait Eds what happened?". Richie asked in confusion. "No uhm I remembered that I h-had so work to do". Richie caught Eddie's wrist. "You're a bad liar Eddie. Tell me what happened?". He saw Heather looking between both of them in confusion . 

"It's nothing, really". He brought back his hand and walked put the door. Once he was out , he ran as fast as he could to the quarry. He sat down at the edge, looking down at the water that was glistening, just like the tears in his eyes. He had no right to do that to Richie. Richie was a man of his own , not Eddie's goddamn it. Minutes or hours must have passed by when Eddie finally picked up his bag and went back to his home.

He successfully managed to hide his swollen eyes and walked up to his rooms. He threw his bag to the side and laid on his bed. He cried some more after realizing he was still wearing Richie's sweater. Richie deserved Heather. How could Eddie think Richie would want him, kiss him the way he kissed Heather? God , what in the ever loving fuck was he thinking? 

While be drowned in all these thoughts, sleep came over him. He woke up the next morning to the known beeping. He got ready and wore his usual jacket instead of the sweater. Walking down to school was harder than usual. His eyes were still puffy from yesterday and he felt fatigue and tired. 

School went on as usual, except today he couldn't see Richie anywhere. "Guys, do you know where Richie is?" It had been recess and he still didn't see Richie anywhere. Not in the bleachers either, where he'd regularly smoke. "Eddie maybe he's sick or something. "Don't worry he'll come back tomorrow". Stan said patting Eddie's shoulder.

\---

Richie had skipped school for the next four days and Eddie was getting restless. It was probably because of him. Or worse. Did Richie find out about Eddie? Shit shit shit shit shit. Eddie's mind started dysfunctioning. He had to go see Richie.

As soon as school was over his first plan was to go see Richie. When he was going to walk out the gate , Stan and Beverly came to him. "Eddie, we need to tell you something". Eddie groaned in annoyance as he was getting late. "What happened now?" Stan looked at Beverly as she continued . "I called Richie today an-". 

"Wait you called Richie? Why didn't you tell me?" Beverly raised her hand up. "Let me finish Eddie". Eddie clicked his mouth shut and let her speak. Before Beverly could finish, Stan spoke up. "Richie broke up with Heather".


	4. I watched your eyes as she walked by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie does some risky shit here for the sake of Richie. He comforts Richie and is surprised with some new information. Enjoy!

Wait what did he just here. "Can you come by again?". Beverly rolled her eyes but he could see the glinting in her eyes. "Richard Tozier broke up with Heather". Shit. "I need to head over there, how did you guys not tell this to me before?". Stan shook his head. "He didn't really want you to know Eddie". Eddie slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Wait , why?". 

"Why don't you find out for yourself?". And with that Eddie sprinted off towards the the Toziers abode. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. When he reached he huffed and cursed at his stamina. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Assuming his parents weren't home, he knocked harder on the door. Once , Twice , but still no one answered. 

He walked to the back door to check if it was open. Nope. Eddie tried to come up with the possibilities of where Richie could be when he heard a small sobbing noise. He walked over to the side to find Richie's window open. He saw smoke coming out of there. He asked himself around twenty times before finally just saying fuck it and climbing up to the window. He tried his best to not think about the injuries he could get if he fell from the height.

Once he reached up , his heart shattered the second time that month. Richie's cheek were red and blotchy from the crying. He was sobbing and almost looked like he was trying to catch some air. "Rich?". Richie's neck snapped up . He wiped his nose with back of his sleeve. "Ed's, what're you doing here?". Richie asked in a wavering tone. 

As soon as Eddie got inside he rushed over to hug Richie. "I'm so sorry 'chee. She meant so much to you , a-and I just- fuck Rich I'm so sorry.". Richie pulled back with confusion written all over his face. "Ed's what do you mean?". By now Eddie had tears streaming down his cheeks. "' 'Chee, Stan and Bev told me. You broke up with her. Why?". 

Richie let put a wet chuckle. "Oh Ed's, Eddie spaghetti, Eddie my love". Eddie sniffed. "Huh?". Richie put both his hands on Eddie's face. "Eds, it was never her". Eddie scrunches his nose up in confusion while Richie continues to give him a dazed look. "You've got no clue , huh?". He starts chuckling and caresses Eddie's cheekbone. Richie leans forward and naturally Eddie does too. When they where only an inch away Richie whispers, "was always you Eds". Their lips start at a slow beat , letting it glide over the others slowly before Eddie slips his tongue in. It isn't electric or anything like the books said. It's delicate and strong at the same time . They both groan into the kiss , still mesmerized by the other only to be broken to catch air. Richie's cheeks are blotchy and red and Eddie's heart is in his throat from the sight. "Woah". Richie breaks the silence causing Eddie to chuckle. "So that happened". Richie brings his hand down from Eddie's cheek to his waist to pull him closer. Eddie puts his arm around Richie's neck. "It was fun seeing you get frustrated cuz of Heather". Eddie quickly brings his arm to smack him on the chest, he lets it stay there. "What does this make us now 'Chee?" Richie pecks him all over the face making him giggle. "Anything you want us to be Spaghetti". He smiles softly and Eddie can practically seem the love in his eyes which make his heart swell. "Richie trashmouth Tozier, will you go on a date with me?" Richie snickers. "Only if we get to share an icecream" he says while licking his lips slowly only to see Eddie heat up. Eddie kissed him for a while before he gets up. "Meet me tomorrow at the 'scream shop at 5 Tozier". He gets out of the room only to find a very confused Maggie Tozier walking up the stairs.


	5. why would you ever kiss me, I'm not even half as pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie reveals why he was too scared to make the first move before and during Heather.

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked good in his maroon turtle neck and black plaid trousers. It looked a little formal so exchanges them with a pair of denims. He brushed his hair and wore his Doc Martens and got out after telling his Mom about his group study at Bill's. The moment he opened his door he saw Richie standing outside with a shit-eating grin and one arm behind. "Whatca got there 'Chee?" Eddie asks with a small smile. Richie brought out his arm to reveal a rose that could definitely not be a darker shade of red than that on Eddie's cheeks. "Thought you'd like them Eds". Eddie shot him a glare that was threatening to soften. 

"Shall we M'lady?". Eddie giggled making Richie look over at him in a fond manner. They started walking, hand in hand and stealing glances at each other until one gets caught. Once they reached the shop , Richie gets them a double scooped mint chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Eddie drags him to a bench where they both eat together, almost shyly knowing that they're sharing it. "I still don't get it though". Eddie looks up at Richie with confusion. "I mean our feeling for each other where so obvious. Why didn't either of us make a move?" 

Eddie turns away looking into the distance. "I never thought Rich". Richie brings Eddie to look him in the eye. "Eds, it's alright tho. We're going to make up for all the time we lost".  
Richie said with a smile. "


End file.
